Javelin Throw
Javelin Throw 'is an athletic field event that is featured throughout the ''Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games series. Based on the real life Olympic sport, this event consists of an athlete carrying a javelin - a lightweight spear - across a runway, and throwing it as far as possible onto the field just before crossing the foul line. As with the other field events, there are three attempts for each athlete to do the event. Along with 100m, this event is one of the few that has consistently made an appearance in every edition and console version of the summer Olympic games of the Mario & Sonic ''franchise. Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games'' The javelin throw event makes its first appearance in the original edition of the Olympic Games, as one of the classical field events. A Nunchuk can be used for the running phase of the event though it is not needed. The first phase of the event begins with the athlete running across the runway, holding a javelin. Swing the remote and Nunchuk alternately (or just shake the remote) as fast as possible to run for a brief moment. This brings up the next phase, where the athlete enters a "speed lock" and prepares to launch the javelin. Just before the athlete approaches the foul line, swing the remote down '''whilst simultaneously holding A and B buttons together. This event requires a quick response with the right amount of power applied. Make sure not to be too close to the foul line prior to throwing, as the athlete may run over it resulting in a foul. At the same time, do not swing the remote down too hard as this will overpower the javelin's force and botch the throw. This indicated by a gauge which measures the power you put into the swing. The event is also included in the handheld counterpart of the original Olympic Games, with very similar principles to the mainstream version but of course, a different control scheme. For the running section, the player must slide the lower screen of the DS with the stylus as fast as possible. When the athlete enters into speed lock, approach close to the line and slide diagonally downwards first, to 'pull' the javelin ready for throwing. Then draw another diagonal to the top-right across the screen, at a rough angle of 45°. Again, take care not to be too close to the foul line when throwing the javelin. The speed picked up whilst running and the angle of the throw are the two factors that affect the result. ''Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games The javelin event naturally makes a return in the London edition, a summer sequel to the original Olympic Games. This time, there are slight differences in the gameplay. The Wii remote is to be used on its own for this game, without any extensions. Shake the remote up and down quickly for the running section; midway through, a yellow angle line will appear and span across from the javelin. As the angle line rises, press B to set the angle which should be neither low nor too high. As the athlete starts approaching the pink zone of the runway, swing the remote down to throw the javelin. For this game though, it is essential that you '''leave some space' before the foul line in the pink zone, as the character will still carry momentum and run onwards for a second after throwing. This event also makes an appearance in the 3DS port of the London 2012 Olympic Games, ''which introduces a change in the gameplay style. The running section of the event is automated, but otherwise it plays somewhat similarly to the DS version of the previous ''Olympic Games. ''At the start of the event, an angle is randomly assigned to the player, depending on the wind conditions. As the character approaches the foul line, which is split into yellow-orange-red zones, draw a diagonal line on the screen at an angle that you think matches the indicated angle. Use the angle of 45° as an ideal mid-point to work out how steep the line needs to be. The closer the angle of the line drawn is to the suggested angle, the farther distance the javelin will travel. Only the Wild category of characters can play this event - Bowser, Donkey Kong, Knuckles and Vector. Unlike all the iterations of this event in the other games, there is only one attempt here. Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games'' The javelin event is again returned for the Rio edition of the Olympic Games, now receiving an HD makeover with the game's launch on the Wii U. It also introduces a completely different control scheme relying on button-mashing on the GamePad, having ditched the motion controls of the preceding Wii system. To start off, rapidly mash the A button to run. Midway through the runway on the orange zone, hold B to charge up power and release the button once the power has been filled up in the gauge on the screen, by which the athlete will be standing on a coloured zone corresponding with the power filled. After the power has been set, a rising angle meter will immediately show up; press B once more when the dial is on the middle green section for a perfect throw. The Wii remote can alternatively be used, with 2 and 1 buttons in place of A and B, respectively. The javelin event is featured for the sixth time, here on the 3DS port of the ''Rio 2016 Olympic Games. ''This edition is a hybrid of the screen-sliding scheme of the DS version in the original, and the angle judgement of the London edition. At the start of the event, the suggested angle is assigned to the player with stated type of wind and visible weather effects. Slide the lower screen with the stylus continually to run, then midway through lift the stylus off to lock the athlete's speed. Just before approaching the foul line, draw a diagonal line on the screen to the top left. This needs to be done in an angle as close as possible to the suggested angle. The event in the 3DS version of this game is restricted to the following contenders: Category:Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games events Category:Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games events Category:Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games events